Samurai Forest Residents Clan
The Samurai Forest Residents Clan are one of the main antagonistic groups of Power Rangers Blade Splash. They are one of the three races created by the Alchemist, King Akuma. Forest Shoguns Originally samurai, they found them selves trapped in the forest. They starved and gave into the tempting fruits. Three ate, and became the Shoguns of Forest serving under the Alchemist, although they don't know it just yet. Jageuar (1-14) '''Jageuar is usually the one most concerned about finding the Golden Apple. He looks for it to become the strongest in the Galaxy. His brute force with the Odachi makes him a feared rival of the rangers. He is tricked by Kaler in to thinking he is the true leader of the Forest. He is a brash and angry beast who likes to "shoot fist and Ask questions later". Eventually, this gets him killed permanently by the Melon Cannon. '''Kaler (1-) '''Kaler is a different beast all together. He wants to find the Golden Fruit. Unlike Jageuar and Beenie, he is aware of his past life, and wants return to it. Kaler himself wants nothing but to see the world burn, and rebuild it in his image. He, Jageuar, and Blenie were sealed away by Kaku after they became He also wants to face a warrior he finds of value to fight forever and ever. He was controlled by the Alchemist after Blenie manages to subdue the good half of him by masking him with the Forester Samurai. He is a cunning and sneaky villian at this stage, but is truly honorable when not wearing the Forester Samurai. He may not have been a sympathetic person when he was human, but his honor is not to be questioned. '''Blenie (1-) '''Blenie is the "Evil Genius" of the Samurai Forest Residents Clan. She is very cunning and sly. After she was turned into a beast, she trained under The Alchemist, King Akuma to become agreat alchemist. Not really one to fight for fun, she is still a great swordswoman and very should be feared. '''Juza Raizo (23-) The slyest, most dishonest and underhanded general, Juza Raizo is not even a human like the other three. He is a Forest Residnt who became "whole". By far the most powerful Resident, his power rivals even Prince Nero. He's not looking for the Golden Apple, and rather want to be the richest of the residents. He also has a great love for Blenie. Creatures Of The Forest/Forest Residents The Creatures Of The Forest were made from fallen seeds that fell from the tree in the center of the forest. They eat Shriken Seeds and Human Beings to feel more "Whole". Drifter (2-3) A samurai resident who attacks with the wind. He is a very sadistic and very pain-orientated villain. He tries to suck up the people of Lakewood. Defeated by the Red Apple Dragonzord Seedern (4) '''Seedern fights with infestive seeds that cause the person infected to grow plants out of the person. He is a very loud and not much of a thinker. Defeated by the Bladed Chariot '''Doomer (5) The bounty hunter of the Forest Residents.One of the more powerful Residents, Doomer made the rangers suffer during the first time he fought them. He is a very brute-ish fighter and is very strong. He does not speak much, but he is extremly powerful. Defeated by the Blade Splash Megazord. Babam (6) '''An explosive samurai, Babam was the mutitions warfare expert of the Residents Army. He was born from a mutated seed that gave him a second body after his death. defeated by the Shark Armor Megazord '''Babam II (7) '''The mutated form of Babam. This time, he has a more powerful body. Defeated by explodeing himself '''Jealana (8) '''Jealana is a very jealous resident who loves Jageuar and plans to be his wife. '''Amazer (9) Amazer is the keeper of the Labyrinth and the is a psychic. He traps his foes in mazes of their dreams, good or bad. He plans to eat the rangers in their dreams to get more "whole". Defeated by Blade Splash Megazord. Piggman (10) He was a great champion of the shuriken eater in the Resident World. Was very large and grew when he ate. Defeated by the Blade Splash Megazord. Moyasu (13-14) One of the more hotheaded and impatient, Moyasu fought with fire and tried to burn all the rangers. He was one of Jageuar's best friends. Defeated by the Super Blade Splash Megazord Ken-Oh (16) A fighter who battles with his swords. Was in a class close to Kaler. He was the first Resident to become whole. Defeated by the Super Blade Splash Megazord FlashEye (20) Created by Blenie from a camera, FlashEye was created to make life terrible for Mae. Defeated by the Eagle Splash Megazord UpperKen (23) One of the Boxing Trio, he worked for raizo until he realived his evil. Released to eternity and zombie mode defeated by Super Blade Splash Megazord. JabKen (23) Another of the Boxing Trio, she worked for Raizo as well, Released to eternity and zombie mode defeated by the Super Blade Splash Megazord. HookKen (23) The dumb one of the Boxing Trio, he worked for Raizo as well. Released to eternity and zombie mode defeated by the Super Blade Splash Megazord. Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash Category:Kamenrider2011 Category:Organizations Category:Villain Groups